Wolves or Humans?
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: What happens at a ordinary wolf pup meeting? Austin and Ally are wolf napped, and are taken to a laboratory to be experimented on. They turn into humans, and don't remember anything from their old lives, even each other! But what happens when Austin transfers to Ally's school? Will they remember? If they do will they stay human, or want to see their old family and go to wolves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a new story, please review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own A&A or anything you may recognize!**

**Austin's P.O.V-**

Hi my name is Austin, and I'm a wolf pup! I have three brothers and two sisters, and I'm a really light brown color, you could even say blonde. Anyways, today is the day when all the wolf pups gather in the middle of our territory and meet. I'm currently in the circle with my mother, because Dad took the others. "Go on!" She encourages softly, nudging her snout on my behind scooting me further. I turn around and whimper. She gives me a reassuring smile and says, "Don't you want to make new friends." I nod my head eagerly, the little bit of long hair on top of my head getting in my eyes. She laughs and moves it out of the way with her paw. "Well go on then!" She says, and I jump playfully were all the pups were. All of them were chatting, but one caught my attention. A little tannish color pup hiding under a tree. I turn my head curiously, and run over.

"Why are you over here? This is the one time of the year kind of event!" I say. She looks up, noticing my presence.

"Well, everyone there is already partnered up, so I can't compete in the games." She says softly looking down.

"Not exactly, I don't have a partner! Want to be mine?" I ask hopefully. She stands up, and nods her head. We walk to were the Chief of the clan is with all the pups.

"So what's your name?" She asks.

"Austin! Yours?"

"Ally, and you seem like a fun person, so I have to warn you, I'm kinda boring." She says looking down. I think of way to cheer her up, and get an idea. I spot a squirrel.

"Watch this!" I say, stalking towards the squirrel. I lift my rump up in the air, and try to pounce on it. I miss, and it runs away into a hollow log. I smirk and go to one side of it. I look through it, and see nothing. I pull my head out, and back up into a tree, causing all of that squirrels nuts stored up for the winter to fall onto me. I hear Ally giggle, and I look up at the angry squirrel. I start running, but it scratched me on the nose and took off. I yelp in pain, and walk back to Ally, shamefully with my eyes closed.

"You were great!" She exclaims.

"No I wasn't, I couldn't even catch a little squirrel." I mumble, and close my eyes tighter, but open when I feel something wet on my nose.

"There I licked your boo boo away." Ally says, and licks me again. I smile, and we both head to an angry looking group.

"You two pups are in trouble! You made the whole group wait for you!" The old Chief, Jackson said. Ally whimpers in shame, and looks down. I want to do something, but I can't stand up to the Chief, and he knows it! I let out a low growl, that only Ally can hear, and she nudges me in thanks for standing up for her. "Ok since we waited too long, we have to re-schedule the games to tomorrow, to find out who the next Chief is, cause of these two lolly gaggers." The chief growls at us, ready to bite us for disappointment, but my mom, and Ally's mom comes up.

"Hey! You have no right to do that to children! They were just having fun! And-" My mom is cut off by a big boom. Everyone flees from the sight, and when our moms are about to get us another boom is heard, so they tell us something.

"Listen kids, when you hear that those are the big bad humans who have pointy sticks that can shoot at us. So when you hear that, go find shelter okay?" Ally's mom asks. We both nod our heads, and they run with us, and carrying us by the scruff. They set us down behind a bush, and go in front of it and look for somewhere they can hide. When they're about to run, two more shots are made, and our mothers fall to the ground lifeless.

"MOMMY!" I shout, and start to cry with Ally. Were interrupted by a man picking us up, and throwing us into a bag.

* * *

I wake up, and look around. I'm in a cold metal cage. I spot Ally in the corner of it. I walk over to her, and nudge her with my nose to wake up. She stirs around a bit, before standing, and stretching. "Were are we?" She asks yawning.

"I don't know..." I say looking around.

"Mr. Rogers, please come and get cage 50 and bring them." A lady's voice echoes out of a gray thingy. Not mush longer, a man comes and takes us out of the cage, and sets us down on a medal table I think.

"Hello there! Your going to be our test dummies for this experiment." A lady with black hair and white coat says. I whimper in fear, and me and Ally lean up against each other for dear life. She laughs, and brings out a pointy thing. I wish I had my mommy! She sticks it in Ally, and she starts to loose fur, and look like one of them!

"Ally!" I howl in fear, but am cut off by some pain in me. I look down, and see that I'm not furry, but smooth. But my little bit of memory slowly drains out, and all I remember is nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Does anyone even like this story!? Btw this story will probably just be Austin's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer- Don't own A&A or anything you may recognize!**

I guess you could say I have a good life. Well I'm sixteen, have a little six year old sister, and a mom and a dad. I used to be in an orphanage in Pennsylvania when I was three, but I got adopted! And that's were I am now. When I asked my parents about my past, they said that the orphanage found me in front of their door, and let me in. But I still think I have more of a story.

"Kids, come downstairs!" My mother Mimi yells. I come downstairs, with Amanda on my heels. We sit on the couch, and wait for mom to continue. "Well your father got a promotion for his job!"

"That's great!" I say.

"But we have to move to the Poconos." She says.

"So were going to my hometown?" I ask smiling. She nods her head, and I jump up and down.

"So you guys better get packing." She tells us. I run up to my room, and pack everything.

* * *

When we stop outside the house, I get out and carry my stuff. It's a bluish color, and is one story. Not that big, but good enough. "Ok guys, your first day of school is tomorrow, so try to fit in and be yourself!" She says, and we both nod.

* * *

Sorry for time skip

When I get to school, everyone stops what they're doing and looks at me. I just carry on, and go to my locker. "Hey, people are looking at you like that because your acting like you live in Florida and you don't! It's the Poconos, were it **snows **a lot!" A girl with brown wavy hair with blonde highlights says.

"Well sorry but I don't have any long sleeve shirts or pants. Only t-shirts and shorts since I just moved from Miami!" I snap back.

"Well I don't need attitude mister! And by the way I'm Ally." She says finally turning around. I feel like I should know her from somewhere. She's just so beautiful!

"I'm Austin. And have we met before?" I ask. She shakes her head no, before rushing to her class. I really feel like she's connected with my past somehow. I just shake my head, and go to Physical Science.

* * *

I sit in the front row, and Ally sits next to me. The teacher comes in, and notices me. "Well class, I see we have a new student, would you mind telling us your name?" She asks, and I shake my head. I stand up from my seat, and go to the front of the class.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon. I just moved from Miami Florida, and I love Music." I sum up, and sit back down. The teacher carries on the lesson, and I pretty much zone her out.

"Ok class, were all going to visit the forest tomorrow and camp there. So be ready!" She exclaims, and I raise my hand. "Yes Austin."

"Why are we going to the forest?" I ask.

"Well if you were paying attention you would know. Were going, because your going to observe the wildlife there depending on your animal. And I'm guessing you didn't hear your partners name either?" She asks. I shake my head no. "Well it's Ally, and your animal is a wolf." She says, and as soon as she says wolf, something goes off in my head. And for some odd reason, I think Ally did to because she looked up quickly. "Ok class dismissed." She says.

* * *

**Next****Day**

Were all on a bus to drop us off were our animals live. "Wolf pack!" The bus driver shouts, as it's our time to get off.

"I guess were the only people observing wolves." I say when Ally and I are left alone.

"Ok, well let's start camping!" Ally says happily. We walk into the forest, and find a big empty circle in the middle of the forest.

"I feel like I've been here before..." I say.

"Yeah me to." She also says. We put up our tent in that opening, and go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to some howling. I sit up alert, and wake up Ally. "What do we do!" I panic.

"Calme down, and shut up so we can hear!" Ally snaps. It gets quiet, and you can hear sniffing outside the tent, then another howl.

"I think I can understand them?" I whisper confused.

"Yeah so can I!" Ally says a little to loud.

"Let's just pretend to be dead." I suggest.

"We don't have to pretend soon enough!" Ally shakily says. I bring her closer to me, and hug her, and I get butterflies in my stomach but I'm to scared to think about it.

"Austin, Ally is that you?" A wolf howls. Ally and I look at each other like were going crazy that a wolf new our name. I don't know what comes over me, but I start to howl back.

"Dad is that you, and it's us!" I howl. Soon after, a tearing sound is heard, and a gray wolf appears next to a brown one.

"What happen to you guys! One second you were puppies, and now your human!" Dad howls frustrated.

"Dad is that you?" Ally howls. He nods his head, and she tackles him in a hug.

"So you guys want to go back to the clan?" Our dads ask, and we both nod. And for some reason, were walking on all fours!

"So what happen to us?" Ally asks.

"Well when you were puppies, humans came and kidnapped you." After he says that, I get a huge headache.

_Flashback_

_I wake up, and look around. I'm in a cold metal cage. I spot Ally in the corner of it. I walk over to her, and nudge her with my nose to wake up. She stirs around a bit, before standing, and stretching. "Were are we?" She asks yawning._

_"I don't know..." I say looking around._

_"Mr. Rogers, please come and get cage 50 and bring them." A lady's voice echoes out of a gray thingy. Not mush longer, a man comes and takes us out of the cage, and sets us down on a medal table I think._

_"Hello there! Your going to be our test dummies for this experiment." A lady with black hair and white coat says. I whimper in fear, and me and Ally lean up against each other for dear life. She laughs, and brings out a pointy thing. I wish I had my mommy! She sticks it in Ally, and she starts to loose fur, and look like one of them!_

_"Ally!" I howl in fear, but am cut off by some pain in me. I look down, and see that I'm not furry, but smooth. But my little bit of memory slowly drains out, and all I remember is nothing._

I open my eyes, and see everyone looking worriedly at me. "What happened?" Ally asked.

"I had a flashback about that day, and those humans." I say, and tell them about it.

"It all makes sense now!" Ally's dad says. We look at him confused. "Well you see, your humans now, and you were wolfs back then so they gave you a potion to make you turn to one of them!" He concludes as soon as we get to the den. We all sit down on elk pelts inside the cave.

"So what happen to our moms?" We both ask. They look down sadly and say, "Your mothers both died from them; they got shot." Both Ally and I gasp, and start to cry.

"Well how do we become wolves again? I don't want to be the species that kills my own family." I admit sadly.

"Well both of you guys need to act like wolves, and then compete in the wolf pup competition, and... well the last thing won't be a problem so I'll tell you after." Dad says.

"Wait, why would we do the pup competition if were not pups anymore?" I ask.

"Because you never did it when you were pups, and you will turn back into pups at the competition if you win." Ally's dad says. We both nod our heads, and fall asleep in our home. Out **real **home.

**Do you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry go long wait! Disclaimer: Don't won A&A!**

* * *

It's been a month of training for the pup thing. It's today, and were about to start. The chief announces the first optical. "Okay, the rules are type have to stay on all fours. You run to the other side of the circle, and than come back. Whoever gets back the fastest wins." The chief announces, and says start.

We all start running, and I'm in the lead. Ally is struggling behind me, and I get back first. This continues for each different game, and sometimes others win.

"Okay, whoever wins this, wins-" The chief is cut off by my dad whispering something in his ear. Strange... Ally sits on the sidelines like all the other females. We're now running back and forth, and whoever runs the longest wins. All the wolves are now starting to pant, including me! One by one of the wolves stop running. I'm the last one, and I stop. Everyone cheers, and walks up to me. I run up to Ally in human form. I hug her tightly.

"Austin that was amazing!" She says hugging me back. Our dads walk up to us, with the chief.

"Congrats Austin! Now you'll get your prize!" When I'm about to question him, Ally and I transform into wolves. But Ally and I have crowns on our heads. The chaired starts to speak. "You two were the prince and princes of our kingdom. So your husband and wife."

"But-but I don't like her..." I say lying. My dad gives me a knowing look, and I sigh. "Fine I do." Ally looks at me and smiles. She gives me a lock on the cheek, and I blush under my fur.

I KNOW THIS WAS RUSHED!


End file.
